Distorsión Mental
by sorryforlove
Summary: y aunque no lo creas, todos los problemas empiezan con un tu y nu yo...,................... distorsión mental.................. El diario de un comienzo tormentoso Este mismo fic esta publicado en amor yaoi bajo el mismoo nombre y el mismo Nick Name.
1. Suciedad en la Belleza Primera parte

Tenia 11 años cuando comenzó todo, en mi casa se vivía el caos total, mis padres estaban apunto de separarse teniendo disputas que tenían incluido agresiones e insultos y así los únicos que pagábamos los patos rotos éramos mi hermana y yo.

Desgraciadamente, los últimos momentos que marcaron mi vida fueron cuando vi a mi madre... muerta. Les puedo asegurar que no tuve una infancia memorable.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Era víspera de navidad y como era de costumbre mi hermana y yo armábamos el árbol de pascuas, cuando ya las reiteradas riñas volvieron a comenzar.

Se me era extenuante el seguir y venir de aquellos frenéticos gritos, por lo que tome la decisión de ir a tratar de calmar el ambiente o por lo menos dar conciencia de nuestra presencia.

Me levante, seguido por mi hermana quien me observaba distante.

Seguí derecho por entre los muebles y llegué asta la puerta de la cocina, en donde solo se dejo escuchar el ruido de los platos quebrándose. Me detuve sin dudar, a pesar de que no eran ruidos nuevos, me asustaba el solo hecho de imaginar o mucho más de ver con mis propios ojos lo que estaba sucediendo allí adentro. Vacile unos momentos, estaba nervioso y confundido, no sabía como enfrentar esta circunstancia puesto a que nunca antes se me había dado el impulso de tratar de controlar la situación. Mire a mi hermana en busca de ayuda, pero solo encontré en su mirada ojos de suplica, asique intervine. Entre a la susodicha cocina en donde me quedo más que claro la cruda realidad.

Mi padre, digno de respeto, en ese momento era todo un salvaje, una persona incontrolable, un verdadero sicópata. El golpeaba y ahorcaba a mi madre de una forma brutal.

Entre en desesperación y corrí asta donde se encontraba mi madre, hice lo que pude para que mi padre la soltara, pero como respuesta solo recibí un fuerte golpe en la cara provocando en mi una fuerte caída al suelo.

Mi madre lloraba a cantaros, estaba asustada y trataba desesperadamente de liberarse del agarre de mi padre, el cual no le permitía respirar. -Aquella imagen se plasmo en mi cabeza de tal forma que nunca se me pudo borrar, una imagen nítida que venia en mis sueños noche tras noche.- Mi hermana en ese momento, no debieron haber pasado más de unos segundo, entro y me agarro del brazo arrastrándome fuera de la cocina, luego corriendo con migo asta el segundo piso en donde me dijo:

Yuu, escucha pase lo que pase, tu debes quedarte aquí, ¿bien?, por favor Yuu- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos con vos suplicante y angustiosa - mírame, se que lo que esta pasando abajo es grabe y es por ello que debes quedarte aquí , llamare a la policía, estarás bien o... - en ese momento se escuchaba los pasos de mi padre pasearse en búsqueda de nosotros , mi hermana asustada de que me descubriera cerro la puerta de mi escondite, la azotea yéndose luego, supongo por lo que escuche, hacia el pasillo.

Aunque era pequeño no era tonto sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba y el trato que recibiría mi hermana por ocultarme. Y sin más comenzaron nuevamente los gritos - ah¡!... no , papa...- se escucho seguido de fuertes golpes . Volví a llorar con más fuerza, con un miedo absoluto, me sentía cobarde, indefenso y desconcertado, sin poder hacer nada en lo absoluto_.- " ¿Cómo pudo acabar todo así ?."- _ sin embargo esos gritos se mesclaban con sonidos que me provocaban repulsión y no dure mucho en aquel sitio. Iba justó a salir cuando de pronto escuche, la puerta de la habitación abrirse... me calle y contuve mi llanto, el miedo se apodero de mi y las ganas de salir corriendo fueron descomunales, siendo demasiado tarde para hui. Mi padre estaba parado al frente de mi escondite dispuesto a abrir la puerta.

Y así fue...

Lloré lo mas fuerte que puede y descontrolado trate de salir lo más pronto posible, pasando por al lado de mi padre el que luego me agarro del pelo bruscamente, lazándome contra la pared. No¡!...- grite lo más fuerte que pude colocando mis manos en mi acara como protección - por favor , no me golpees... te prometo que no are nada que tu no quieras... por favor no- su mano estaba suspendida en el aire, yo tenia mis ojos fuertemente cerrados. Los que luego se abrieron temerosos para ver su respuesta.

Mocoso de porquería... ¡vamos levántate!- dijo en tono fuerte, levantándome a agarrones a lo que respondí controlando el llanto y colocándome de pie rápidamente. - ¿no que me ibas a ayudar? , bien toma tus cosas y las de tu hermana, váyanse lejos de aquí ¡ahora!- dijo furioso, empujándome contra la puerta en donde libre de su agarre aproveche de correr rápidamente hacia mi habitación. Una ves estando en ella, agarre todas mis cosas y las coloque en un bolso, mi bolso de educación física, tratando de no dejar absolutamente nada importante. Fui luego, terminada mi faena, en busca de mi hermana. Solté mis cosas y corrí asta el lugar en donde se encontraba, tratando de ayudarla. Tenía todos los brazos moreteado y en su cara una vil muestra de la cruel agresión cometida.

Vamos, hermana tenemos que irnos – dicho esto con mucho cuidado ayude a que se pusiera de pie.

Yuu – dijo con voz angustiosa- alcance a llamar pero no a detallar nuestra situación ni dirección – cayeron por su triste rostro unas cuantas lagrimas- aunque supongo que habrán escuchado los gritos.- termino diciendo buscando consuelo , la abrase controlando mi tristeza infinita.

Tome mis cosas junto con las de mi hermana y nos dispusimos a salir de esa casa. Bajamos apresurados, como si se nos fuera la vida por alcanza la salida.

¿a donde vas tan deprisa?- tomándome del brazo fuertemente mi padre dijo con vos amenazante.

Nos íbamos yendo, eso era lo que querías o ¿no papá?

Me hablas en otro tono ¡mocoso¡- tomándome más fuerte del brazo me tiro dentro de la sala de estar- todavía no he dicho que te larges, ahora deja tus porquerías y ve a ayudarme- bastante afligido y con unas ganas tremenda de salir corriendo fui y guarde para un tiempo determinado mi angustia.

Toma esto de ese extremo y ayúdame a llevarlo a la pieza- acudí con su petición, más bien con su mandato e hice lo ordenado. Una vez acabado me mando a abrir todas las llaves de gas. Vacile un poco, pero mi respuesta fue forzada con la amenaza de un nuevo golpe.

Me dirigí hipnotizado por la situación y cumplí el mandato de mi padre, saliendo corriendo detrás de mi hermana fuera de aquel lugar. Estábamos llegando a la esquina cuando las patrullas policiales llegaban al recinto, entre un abrir y cerrar de ojo una fuerte luz ilumino toda la cuadra.

La casa que nos contuvo desde que nacimos se ilumino de un color naranjo rojizo, dejando todos nuestros recuerdos y deseos atrás, todos nuestros sueños se quemaron junto con todo lo que conocimos, junto con mi puta infancia.

Y todo sucedió en la víspera de navidad.


	2. Suciedad en la Belleza Segunda parte

Capitulo Dos:

Desde el _**"accidente"**_ nos quedamos a vivir con nuestra tía, hermana de nuestra madre, quien nos metió en el internado de Hokaido, que de hecho no fue así sino nos hecho de su casa y como los tratos legales no se lo aceptaron nos abandono en aquel sitio.

Aquel sitio requería del alumnado cierto rango de falencias cuyas cualidades no representaba mi hermana, por lo cual fue trasladada a un instituto para niños prodigios, excepcionales, de facultades anecdóticas.

Supongo que la falencia de un lugar constituido y del drama familiar ocurrido fomentaron mi forma de ser en aquel tiempo. En 6ª de primaria conocí a un grupo de personas que me pasaban por lo menos sus más de 4 años, con los cuales mis ratos se pasaban de manera amena y la confianza que fui agarrando con ellos y en ellos me llevó a conocer nuevas experiencias. Grupo el cual no me traería buenas consecuencias.

Tan así que el 8 de agosto fue cuando empezó mi adicción asía la heroína.

Habíamos salido a tomar, cuando de repente se acerca un individuo poco conocido, desde el años que andaba con aquel grupo jamás divisé aquel extraño sujeto, solo vi que le pasaba ciertos objetos al líder de mi grupo. Los cuales me dieron a demostrar que eran simple cigarrillos, pero de una mejor calidad. Por lo que después de un tiempo logre saber el verdadero material…. Marihuana.

Mi adicción en aquella sustancia tardo en llegar, por lo cual nunca me hice adicto a ello sino a las demás enjundias que probé, por la necesidad de llegar a experimentar sensaciones nuevas. Y a la que más me apegue fue a la heroína. Me hacia sentirme alucinante, extremadamente "sobre las nubes". A los 15 años era todo un experto la obtenía de una forma sencilla y su ingestión era inyectándola. Me las había ingeniado para que no me quedaran marcas en los brazos o en cualquier parte en donde me las inyectaba, a lo que después del trascurso del tiempo no fue de mi suma importancia.

Al año después, ya estábamos en proceso de dar la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar. Empezaban las asignaciones de cuartos y la entrada de alumnos nuevos. Un nuevo año.

Mi cuarto se había mantenido vacio, o sea, solamente yo en el desde ya hace 2 años, ninguna preocupación se podía sentir en el ambiente de mi cuarto, pero al parecer ese año estaban decididos a cambiar todas las cosas.

Eran las dos de la tarde y yacía sentado en mi cama practicando guitarra cuando tocan la puerta. Mi indignación fue tal que deje, aun así, mi guitarra cuidadosamente sobre y cama, y fui a abrir la puerta con seño fruncido.

-Se puede saber que…- fue todo lo que pude decir, un niño de apariencia sensata y agradable estaba al frente de mi puerta con un montón de maletas.

-Me llamo Takashima Kouyou y seré tu nuevo compañero de cuarto- digo con una sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
